Miracles
by colouringbooks
Summary: There s a person in the bed, there s a pounding in his head. People smell like a bar, Dave is hanging from the rails. Pictures of last night ended up online and we barely remember it, but it s awesome! Last Friday night, we must ve gotten wasted. Now John can t think straight, he s kissed Karkat. Now Dave is broke and has to get a job to support himself. (DavexTerezi & JohnxKarkat)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This work is a collab of myself (colouringbooks) and the lovey MorganGrimm**

The party was in full swing as the last of the people arrived. It was the usual gang from high school, plus the entire Block C lights were dimmed, and smoke filled the room. No one could tell if it was from a smoke machine or actual smoke, though since Gamzee was the host of the party, it most likely actual smoke. The stench of sweat and body glitter filled the whole area, girls were dancing to the music and drinks were to be had, most of them courtesy Rose's mother's cabinet. Dave brought his set up from the apartment and the party would hit noise complaint level at about one in the morning.

Gamzee had hosted this party in hopes of creating the most legendary party to ever be had, and so far it was headed that red Solo cups littered the yard already, and the grass has gotten a shower of beer and various other types of booze. People were stumbling around, and in various dark corners, some sinful things were happening. The next couple days would be spent in closet sized boxes confessing to a priest, but for now people enjoyed the frivolity of Friday night in a college town. Ah, the wonders of youth.

Outside, someone was throwing toilet paper back and forth across a tree; someone else had several keg stands going around; and Gamzee was strutting around with a camera, capturing the awesome motherfucking action. Later, he had plans to barge in on the happy couples upstairs.

Many of the rooms had become occupied and quite frankly, a great deal of sheets would need to be cleaned the next morning. And maybe completely detoxified, considering what filthy things were happening. John would be devastated to lose his beloved Ghostbuster sheets that fateful night. It was approximately ten at night and all that was happening so far was wet, sloppy kisses and the rough touches that further initiated the drunken display of passion. A kiddie pool could be viewed from the back porch with at least three people sleeping in it. And strangely enough, it wasn't filled with water. Oh no, Gamzee had filled it to the brim with chocolate milk.

Several people were skinny dipping in the actual pool, not that anyone was complaining. Everyone was far too drunk to care, and many even followed their example. Enough alcohol had been consumed at that point that people started to pass out in their own vomit and everyone loved everyone and all boundaries had been lost. Committedly straight people were fondling the same sex and a couple gay boys were matched with a pair of lesbians.

The party was absolutely wild when it reached midnight. People were ending up in the strangest situations, and several regrettable things were done. The police had shown up a couple times already, and Gamzee or Dave had just blown them off. It was college, what do they expect? Gamzee smiled as the clock was slowly reaching closer to one in the morning. He could hear thumps upstairs and triumphant shouts of victory as they kept on going.

"Miracles," Gamzee chuckled as he snapped another photograph. "They are the motherfucking best." He pulled a can of Faygo out of the cupboard Vriska was currently guarding with a sword made of empty beer cans and duct tape.


	2. Chapter 2 Dave

My name is Dave Strider and, wait. Why am I hanging from the ceiling? Shit man, there was trash everywhere. My head was a little fuzzy, and I can`t remember much. I jumped down and crushed three empty glass bottles on the way. The clock was disconnected from the wall, so time was lost to me. Several people were stumbling out of the entanglement of limbs that was last night`s party. My sound system had various fluids on it. I groaned audibly and determined how much I needed to clean later. I picked it up nonetheless and carried it with me as I looked around, further examining the damage.

Outside the dorm room, the pool was relatively vacant. John was, however, laying on an inflatable pool bed thing, whatever they were called. He wasn`t alone either, I noted. Karkat lay right next to him, curled up together. It would have been really cute, had they not been in the nude, and not very discreet about hiding their junk. I stifled my laugh and walked away from the happy couple. Several people were in the trees, and I couldn't help but notice that Sollux was actually dangling in the tree, pining after what appeared to be a large bee hive. He probably needed a fix. Junkies are weird, I think as the guy nearly fell out of the tree.

Turntables in hand, I shook my head at the silliness around me, debating whether or not to stay and watch the mayhem unfold as people start to wake up. And, oh look. John was slowly coming to his senses. Karkat was still out cold though, shame. I pulled up a lawn chair that didn`t contain bodily fluids and sat to watch the show.

John was decidedly heterosexual, and reminded people on a daily basis. Quite frankly, people always assumed he was just covering. I watched the feeble attempt he made to remove himself from the situation. It was hilarious, and I had to leave before my laughter told them I was paying attention.

I found my phone buzzing in my pocket just after that. It was Terezi. She was telling me something about how awful that party was last night, and we needed to damage control the entire party. I texted back with a quick "What damage?" and waited for the response. I might as well head home now. There wasn`t any classes today, but college really did decide to throw us for a loop with the homework they`ve assigned. I think I had a graphic design to make and a sick beat to drop, but I wasn`t quite coherent enough to think clearly.

My phone buzzed again and Terezi`s text practically screamed at me. Look online, idiot! I widened my eyes and rushed inside to the nearest laptop. Thankfully enough, it was logged in already. I scrolled down the newsfeed and horror flooded my brain. Pictures from last night were plastered everywhere. Comments rang out such as "Hot damn! Why wasn`t I invited?" under a picture of Rose and Kanaya kissing, and one of the pictures showed John and me doing a keg stand together. "How many times were the police called?", "Get some!" and I couldn`t help but chuckle at the pictures. Terezi was riding Tavros like a bull, Feferi was holding onto Eridan`s scarf as he threw up into the toilet, Vriska was defending her precious cupboard with beer cans and duct tape. Damn, that party looked fun.

I texted Terezi, still mindlessly scrolling through all the pictures. "Looks like a sick party." I closed the laptop and took my turntable out the front door with me. John and I could meet up again at the apartment later. One last look at the scene gave me an eye full of several horrified people just waking up and an amused Rose as her and Kanaya walked downstairs. Kanaya was a disco ball. I shrugged it off and closed the door behind me. I had to get some coffee.

_**A/N: thank you for reading this installment of Miracles! I do hope you find it appealing. The next chapter will be written by my lovely cohost by the pen name of MorganGrimm - Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3 John

My name is John Egbert, and fuck, am I freezing.

When I began to wake up, I could already begin to feel the cold. It was enveloping my legs. I tried to kick my sheets down to cover them, but I couldn't feel them. I groaned. I had probably kicked them off the bed in my sleep again.

I opened my eyes to find them, but when my eyes slid open, they were met with a bright sky rather than a ceiling. I jumped.

Oh, right. Gamzee's party. Damn.

I looked around.

It turns out, I was in the pool. On a floatie lounger. With Karkat. Naked.

I attempted to slide off the pool lounger and disengage myself from Karkat's grip, to no avail. We both ended up in the water. Karkat, now wide awake, immediately let go of me and surfaced, with me not far behind.

"What the hell, fuckass!" he shouted at me, though his pale face was tinted red and he was looking anywhere but me.

"Ugh, shoosh," I said. His shouting made my head ache. "I don't know man."

Karkat grumbled and proceeded to climb out of the pool in all his naked glory and stomped off. I also climbed out of the pool and shuddered as my wet skin touched the air. I went off to find my clothes. I passed Aradia asleep underneath the tree, Sollux above her reaching for a bee hive. Jade was sleeping inside the dog house.

I entered the house, skirting around some people stumbling around and moved inside the bathroom. My clothes were strewn about inside it, thankfully with nothing on them. Feferi was passed out cold in the bathtub full of water and at least ten rubber duckies.

I dressed quickly after drying off and exited the bathroom. Rose and Kanaya had both awoken and were now sitting in the living room peering at a laptop together. I stifled a laugh. Kanaya was dressed as a disco ball.

As for the rest of my friends, Eridan was asleep in the fishtank and Equius was asleep on the couch with Nepeta curled up on his stomach. Gamzee was chilling in the armchair with a grin plastered on his face. Terezi, Tavros, and Vriska were not in the living room though.

"John, you need to see this," Rose said. She motioned me over.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting next to her.

'It' in question was pictures of the party posted all over Facebook.

Vriska in a cabinet with a beer can sword, Rose and Kanaya kissing, Terezi riding Tavros like a bull, Feferi holding Eridan`s scarf as he threw up into the toilet, Dave and I keg standing, and Karkat kissing a bunch of people.

But what really got me was the pictures of Karkat and I. There were several of us kissing, and a few of us holding hands or hugging, and even one of us on the floatie.

Rose giggled at me. "Seems as someone is a little bit more homosexual than they think."

I glowered at her. She smiled sheepishly.

I sighed and left, hoping that I didn't have to deal with anymore awkward run-ins.

_**A/N: Hello! I am MorganGrimm :) hope you enjoyed my chapter. I hope to make the next one longer.**_


End file.
